Down Under
by Patch-of-Grey
Summary: The Great Assassin Hyuga Neji was dragged out his cell by his hair, had his wrists broken by that stupid Duck Butt Uchiha guard, and kicked in the face just to be told that he was to compete to become the King's champion and guard the princess. Now why would he bother to deal with such nonsense? Well for his freedom of course! NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So, this story kind of popped into my head after reading some books and playing Assassin's Creed (well AC IV but I'm thinking back to AC II) I hope you like it and let me know what you all think about this! And please review! –Patch Of Grey**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto….sadly.**

**Chapter I**

With his hands tied behind his back, the young assassin was dragged along the dark, underground passage way. He was surrounded by Royal Guards, who he was able to identify by the crest that was engraved onto their metal shoulder pieces and belt buckles. The assassin had no idea what the Royal Family wanted from him, except maybe they wanted him dead (which is understandable since they have been playing cat and mouse for the past five years). He remembered being close to falling asleep in his small cubical cell when these bastards just busted through the bars, with no questions asked, and dragged him across the floor by his hair. Even though Neji had been imprisoned in the cell for six months, he had memorized every chamber, passageway, stair case, and number of guard posts. He even memorized the distance from his cell to the exit.

"Watch this one. He's slick and can kill you in ha heartbeat." The Captain of the Guard told the others.

"Damn straight I can…" a smirk came to the assassin's face.

It was just seventeen meters until they were to reach the door to the upper ground; In other words, the exit. What should he do? Better yet; how will he deal with these guards? How will he run for it? Guaranteed the sword attached to his handler's was light but sturdy just based on how he was holding his ropes. Grabbing the sword with his teeth would be a hit or a miss. And since he was weak and hasn't seen the light of day since he was captured…plus his magic was no good because his hands were tied behind his back. The cell he was staying in was always moist, the young man never really had a clean feeling for that half of a year, which disgusted him, but it was prison so there was no control.

He still had some sense though. Most prisoners he has seen have gone mad, which would lead them to shout insanely about their past life or the gods themselves. He actually found it a bit amusing when someone in his section loses it and can't keep their mouths shut. But it does get old after the last eight curses to the Crown, the prison, or the floor they sat on. Whenever there was an execution, the other prisoners would be gathered around the area while a prison guard read the charges. And each prisoner got to witness the beheading or fashionable impalement of the convicted. Every prisoner, but Neji. The guards would only pass by his cell, tie him up in chains and weights to make sure he was isolated. A guard was also placed by his cell to alarm the others if he were to try and escape. And he never did. He spent most of his days in meditation with a secret workout routine that only last for about ten minutes a day since he was so mal nourished. Not only did that keep him from killing himself, but it kept him from going insane as well.

"Hold him tight."

The handler tightened the gripping on the assassin's ropes to the point where there was a loud snap in his joints. A low grunt came out of the young man as his wrists screamed. Great now his magic was _really_ useless now. AS the Guards opened the final door, he braced himself. To his disappointment, the sun outside was setting instead of being high in the sky. Pushed in to the grass, Neji gasped as the fresh air punched him in the face. It was cleansing as he filled his lungs with the crisp fresh air with a hint of the herby grass. When he looked up, black leather boots with red lining and laces were present before him.

"These bastards…" the assassin mumbled before raising his head to face the Captain of the Guard.

"Hyuga, if you don't wish to die, I suggest you hold still and not try anything funny." The middle aged man warned him.

"It's not like I can. You broke my wrists!" the prisoner spat.

The Captain of the Guard raised his boot and collided with the Hyuga's chin. A strong kick, but the young man knew he was holding back.

"Enough, Uchiha."

The guards stood at attention. The assassin's face became grimace as a white horse approached them. With a crown present on his head, the young man on the horse looked down at the Hyuga with a disgusted look on his perfectly structured face.

"How nice. You have decided to grace me with your presence…" Neji glared at the prince.

His handler kicked the assassin back into the ground, demanding that he'd bow to his prince. _His_ prince? They Hyuga scoffed; what nonsense. He will never show any form of respect to a member of the family who killed his father.

"Enough, Sasuke. I do not expect him to. He did just crawl out from under a rock after six months."

A wave of chuckles were heard from the Uchiha Guards. Neji gritted his teeth and demanded to know what he wanted form him.

"It's not what I want. It's what my sister needs." The prince replied.

Neji rolled his eyes. What could a princess want with him? Surely not marriage (he would kill himself before marring that brat).

"So what does she want?"

"Actually, it's what both my father and I want." The prince smirked seeing the annoyance grow on the assassin's face.

Neji bared his teeth. What the hell did this silver spoon sucker want? The guard named Sasuke gave a look of amusement, clearly enjoying the teasing.

"Our lovely princess and brave prince have a proposition for you, Hyuga." The Captain of the guard, who kicked his side, announced.

"Which is…?"

The prince gave a dramatic sigh and moved a lock of hair away from his face. There was a break in, two months ago at the palace. They attempted to try and kidnap the princess in the high tower. Once again, the Hyuga rolled his eyes, mimicking the prince{s dramatic attitude. Big Whoop. The prince made another dramatic gesture and continued.

"My father,_ your king,_ has decided to look for a champion to guard my precious sister!"

The assassin sucked his teeth. So, Neji was dragged out of his cozy cell by his hair, had his wrists broken, and was kicked in the face by the damn Captain of the guard just to be a baby sitter for the damn brat of the country? Sasuke tensed, he was watching the Hyuga's facial expressions. The young Uchiha clenched his hand around the rope more rightly, his already pale knuckles becoming more drained of color.

"Why not make Duck Butt over here do it? He is part of your Royal Guard, you know." Neji nodded his head toward his handler.

"Would you like to repeat that? May I remind you who had broken your wrists and id holding the rope?" Sasuke snapped down at the assassin, his free hand ready at his sword's handle.

"I can take you _all_ down without magic and my hands!" Neji stated.

The Uchihas grew still. It wasn't a bluff, everyone was aware of the abilities the Hyuga possessed. The Captain of the Guard looked to his crowned prince.

"Your highness, perhaps you should make your proposal."

"I was waiting for Sasuke and Neji to stop having their little bitch fight." The prince looked at his captain amusingly.

The young Uchiha apologized to the Captain and to the prince, pursing his lips together. The assassin looked form the prince to the Captain of the Guard. This was a waste of time. Plus he bet he missed the bread and water that the prison guards were serving the others for dinner… The crowned prince's attitude became serious and he looked down into Neji's filthy face.

"If you agree to participate in my father's little game, and win-"

"I'd rather be done up the ass with a rusty spoo-"

"I will grant you your freedom."

Neji looked at the prince in disbelief. Why would he, Neji Hyuga the assassin that has killed more people than the great mathematicians can count, want to become the princess' bitch just for a little time of freedom? By that, he thought that he will be held in a heavily guarded complex, meters away from the palace itself, thus making the job irrelevant all together.

"Define…'freedom'." The Hyuga demanded.

'Freedom', the princed smirked at his interest, meant that Neji would go free…alone; to do as he pleased with his own life. Neji clenched his jaw. Since he was captured and word had gotten around that his father was long dead, the assassin thought that his master had forgotten about him, or just wrote him as M.I.A. Hyuga Neji couldn't be easily killed, and his master knew that damn well. "Captured" was just another word for "Challenge" to the Hyuga since he was only captured once.

"How long do you expect me to be your sister's lap dog?"

"Ten years." The prince announced.

"What?! No, five." The assassin hissed.

The prince stiffened. He needed this one to protect his sister, especially since he would not be able to do it. The assassin, as he told his father, would be a _loyal_ dependent when given the right motivation and price…at least until the kidnappers where found and killed. Running a hand through his brown hair, the prince breathed in.

"You will be living under my roof, Neji. You will be treated no less than a Royal Guard. Freedom is mighty price, but my sister's life is more mighty."

"Five years." Neji insisted.

"Eight." The prince hissed.

"No."

"It's eight. Unless you want me to throw you back in that cell and have you waste away. I won't even give you the luxury of being executed. You'll be stripped of your magic and never see the light of day ever again."

Neji stiffened. He wanted to decline and tell the prince to go suck a big one, but when he threatened his _magic_, the Hyuga knew the prince wasn't lying. Many prisoners have gone through that torture. Exractin magic wasn't a pleasant experience. It caused massive pain, according to one prisoner. Pain and the feeling of hollowness wherever you went since they released you after your magic was taken. And with that feeling, many people would just resort to death anyway since they have lost a major part of their identity. Neji's magic was the last strip of dignity he had left. Defeated, Neji glared at the prince and pursed his lips together.

"So…eight years was it?"

The prince grinned and told the Uchihas to move out. A brown horse was readied for the Hyuga, who was hoisted up onto it (still tied up). Sasuke was riding next to him, still holding the rope that held the assassin's wrists behind his back. They rode in silence north, toward the Golden Kingdom. The young Hyuga held back his tongue. Oh how he wanted to tell the prince to burn in hell and tell the Uchihas to jump in a river, but he couldn't; his freedom was on the line as well as his magic. Glancing at each Uchiha, he noticed that one Uchiha (who possessed marks on his face) was using magic the whole time he was being captured. The Uchiha's eyes were red with black brush marks circling the pupil. The Uchihas, to his knowledge, were able to use magic as well. Their abilities varied, but the common magic was illusions. But since Neji was weak at the moment he knew he wouldn't be able to take any of them on if he tried to run while they were traveling.

It seemed like days when it was only a few hours. Neji didn't realize that he had fallen asleep sitting up on his horse. His body must have just shut down since the ride was actually rather soothing to his bottom. That and he was bored out of his mind and didn't feel like annoying Duck Butt. The group had stopped travelling. With his mind still a bit foggy from his nap, the assassin was tugged off his horse and had his wrists switched to his front, still tied in rope. He was brought to a camp fire surrounded by Uchihas. Neji sighed.

"Here, it's freshly fried." The Uchiha with the marks on his face said and handed a plate to him.

The Hyuga looked down. Rice, chicken, and what he thought to be some kind of vegetable. His wrists ached as he brought the meat to his lips, the food felt dry going down his throat.

"I apologize for my brother's roughness. Your wrists will be healed once we reach the palace and have settled you into your chambers." That same guard offered a small smile.

The Hyuga just nodded, unsure of how to respond.

"You're too nice, Itachi." An Uchiha guard grunted.

Neji looked at the one named Itachi. He had an unreadable face, which reminded him of his uncle; however, Itachi had kind eyes. The assassin then looked between Itachi and Sasuke. He could see the resemblance between the two.

"So, you and Duck Butt over there are brothers?" Neji addressed Itachi.

Sasuke Glared, the rest of the Uchihas let out a hardy laugh.

"Yes, Hyuga Neji. Sasuke and I are brothers. In fact, our father is the Captain of the Guard." Itachi pointed past his brother.

Neji followed his finger. There was a separate campfire with two other tents. The crowned prince and the Captain of the Guard sat around their fire, discussing something quietly.

"Family business then?" Neji asked bringing more chicken to his lips.

"Actually, yes. The King prefers families, due to their similar abilities. I believe your family had once worked for the Royal family at some point in history." Itachi sipped at his cup.

Neji grimaced. His so called _family_ did use to work for the Royal family. But that was the main family, not his branch. It was always the _main family_ who was held at the highest standard while the rest of them were marked with a tattoo and swept away; only to be called on to do what the main family didn't want to. What was worse was that his father was twin brothers with the main family head. It was Neji's father who got blamed for killing a stupid lord many moons ago (Neji was only six). And they finally managed to capture and kill his father when Neji had reached the age of ten. Because of that, the Hyugas were demoted from Royal Guard to just another noble family, though they still thought of themselves to be of _the highest degree of nobles_. The assassin sucked his teeth at the thought of his own family. Family was pointless. He was better off alone.

"Let's call it a night. You'll be sharing a tent with my little brother until we reach the palace. Don't be surprised if you're found on a horse when you wake; we tend to rise early." Itachi informed him.

"…Right…" Neji sighed.

**()()()()()(**

**What do you guys think? Review!~ P.O.G.**


	2. Chapter 2

And indeed the Hyuga found himself on a horse in the wee-hours of the morning. But this time it was Itachi handling his ropes while  
rode with his prince, having a casual conversation. Itachi noticed the Assassin stir and grunt. The Uchiha gently shook the ropes and was about to reach over to tap the young man's shoulder when Neji snapped upright into a sitting position.

"Oh, good morning." Itachi said facing forward.

"You weren't kidding..." Neji sighed as he looked at the sky.

Itachi gave a small smile and shrugged. They were all early birds. The Hyuga remained silent. He closed his eyes and sat straight. Kicking his legs so that they were crossed, he breathed deeply. The other Uchihas looked at him in shock. The Captain of the Guard reached for his sword, assuming that he was going to conjure magic.

"Captain, he is just balancing." Itachi called to him.

"Mediation calms the mind and controls the chakras that produce our magic." Neji explained and he breathed deeply.

"Fugaku, do we have time to stop to feed the horses and ourselves?" The prince called to the head of the Uchihas.

Relaxing, Fugaku replied to his master and they found a river bank. Itachi offered his help to get Neji off the horse but the assassin declined, stating that he needed to do things himself to regain strength. It was a legit answer; Itachi just watched as the Hyuga slid off of horse and landed without a sound onto the grass.

"How long have we been riding?" Neji asked his handler.

"A few hours. We are ahead of schedule and will reach the palace in another three hours." Itachi said as he grabbed a cup from a leather bag and led Neji to the bank.

He filled the cup with water and handed it to him.

"For a guard, you are very kind. It's kind of scary and unbelievable." The Assassin commented as he sat down in the grass.

Itachi shrugged. It was a sense if morality really. Something most if his family lacked. As much as he loved them, their thought process was equivalent to a lion's. The Hyuga let out a chuckle. Indeed, the same could be applied to his main family.

The prince walked up to the duo and shoved his hands in his pockets. The Uchiha looked up and nodded his head at the prince, expecting to be given an order.

"We will see my father soon. I don't need to tell you how he expects to have the guard set. Captain Fugaku will take charge of it," the prince pointed to the Itachi "and you will go and fetch my sister from... whatever she shall be doing."

Itachi nodded.

"By the time of day, she should be probably be having her lessons, or closed to being finished with them."

Neji sucked his teeth. He was not looking forward to this.

"Hyuga, let's talk." The prince held out his hand to take the rope.

Itachi hesitated. The Assassin could take advantage of the prince and try to escape. The royal shook his head and took the rope, tugging the prisoner to stand. Itachi took the cup from the Hyuga and watched as they walked off.

The crowned prince stopped on the other end of the bank, his golden brown eyes scanning the water. Neji's wrists began to throb. The skin was dirty, but passed that the paleness was a black and blue color.

"My father has other candidates besides you." He said.

Neji cocked an eyebrow. Well it was a competition...

"Some of them are trained Assassins, like you, from the Kiri guild."

The Hyuga tensed. The Kiri guild was one of the most violent guilds. Rumor has it that from birth, they are bathed in blood, trained in combat, and have magic that could suffocate a person if the mist got too thick. He has managed to kill a few, by his master's orders. And to his knowledge, the guild leader was the same person as the land's ruler. Neji's brow went south. The prince took note of the acknowledgment and continued.

"The challenges are typical. Someone of your high caliber will have no issues with them..."

Neji sighed.

"When does this all start? I can't do much in my current condition. Six months in a cell isn't really a walk in the park you know."

The prince nodded in understanding. Starting once they arrive, the assassin will have three months to return to a some what stable condition. Neji hummed to himself, not sure if that will give him enough time, but if he started right away, that should be more than enough.

The golden gates were open as a crowd of people began to gather to see the brave prince return from his journey. The girls swooned as he winked and waved at them, their giggles hidden behind fans. Neji rolled his eyes which made Sasuke grunt in agreement next to him.

"Women..."

"Right?"

They rode up to the palace gates. The guards bowed to the prince before opening the gate and entering royal grounds. Stopping at the main gates, the prince dismounted his horse and the royal guards got to work. Neji was led into the palace by Fugaku and Sasuke, following the prince into the thrown room. Standing in front of the giant doors, the prince paused and looked at Sasuke, who looked a bit nervous, but nodded at him to go in. And so the doors opened. Neji was dragged inside and pushed to the floor before the King and Queen of the Golden kingdom. The prince and the guards bowed to the majesties.

"Your journey was a smooth one, Shin-Ten?" The Queen asked.

"Yes, mother. I have brought the assassin, just like I said." The prince looked at his father expectantly.

The King looked down at his son and lifted his chin. The Hyuga was looking...glaring at the man dead in the face. His glare matched the king's and there was silence. Shin-Ten looked from Sasuke to Fugaku, a bit nervous.

"Hyuga, let's talk, man to man."

"More like man to coward..."

Fugaku used his foot to smush the assassin's face into the ground. When he lifted his foot, Neji noticed the dirt smudge left on the sparkling marble floor. Damn he was filthy...

"The terms are, if you win, you will protect my daughter with your life. Also, you will work under me; follow my every order until your contract is up. Understood?" The King announced.

The Hyuga grunted. Or he will die; yeah yeah...

Shin-Ten looked at his mother a bit relieved.

"Shin-Ten, you need to have him cleaned up before Tenten comes down from her lessons." The Queen said.

The prince nodded. The king dismissed the Assassin and the guards, leaving the prince alone in the room with his parents.

"Shin-Ten, I still do not understand why you have chosen him of all people to be your candidate. His family is a nuisance!" The king bellowed.

The Queen reached over and gently took her husband's hand.

"Now, Fei-Ten. I'm sure he has his reasons. The assassin is the same year as Tenten. Perhaps they will get along."

"That's not what I'm worried about, Xiao-Lin. He needs to be watched. He could pull a blade on my daughter at any time!" The king grunted.

"You underestimate Tenten, Father." Shin-Ten spoke up.

The king looked at his son.

"He's right, dear. You have given her such a great teacher for her self defense studies. She will be fine." Queen Xiao-Lin said.

The king grunted and glared daggers into his son. If the death of his only daughter is at the hands of that Hyuga, he will personally punish not only the assassin, but Shin-Ten as well. The prince pursed his lips together and just nodded, not breaking eye contact with his father.

Hyuga better not screw up.

Both of their heads were on the line.

There were a bunch of maids waiting for the assassin in his chamber. Neji was shuffled into the bathroom, stripped down and thrown into the bath. The maids scrubbed away all of the long months of the prison of his skin. His hair was washed and conditioned, returning his dark brown locks to its original silky state. Pampering was something Neji enjoyed, especially since he came from a noble family. He was then dried and dressed in a white tunic top with black pants and a blue sash across his waist. Neji looked at himself in the mirror. He was still a bit pale and very skinny. But his face was still the way he remembered it;

Pretty damn sexy.

But that smirk turned into a frown as his eyes landed on the tattoo on his forehead. Looking around the room, he found a thick black ribbon and tied it across his forehead. He loathed that tattoo, he tried his best to keep it covered back when he was active. The sight of it caused the teen to be angry and self conscious, weirdly enough. Tying his hair back with a rubber band, the Hyuga was greeted by Fugaku and Sasuke, who were waiting in the main room with the fireplace and couch.

"Now what?" The Hyuga asked.

"You meet the princess. Then, we heal your wrists." Fugaku flatly stated.

Neji nodded and followed Sasuke out of his chambers. The hallways were heavily guarded. Each turn had four guards, swords at their hips. With every turn, Neji memorized the distance from his chambers to the door leading outside. But who needed a door when he had a window? The guards were also posted outside his room, crossbows attached to their back. The amount of time it will take to load one and aim was more than enough time for Neji to paralyze them with his magic. But he would rather keep it classy and go out the front. Windows were for passed the main palace building where balls and parties were normally held, walked through the game park, and reached a smaller garden with a mansion. Itachi was standing outside of the mansion with a maid, his arms folded over his chest and leaning against the gold door frame. Neji looked around. There were guards all about these grounds. She was so heavily protected, the people who tried to take her probably used magic or were in great numbers.

"Is the princess in there?" Fugaku asked his eldest son.

Itachi nodded. Apparently the princess was finishing up her lessons. The maid next to Itachi looked at the clock tower before going inside. Neji glanced from the clock tower to the Uchihas. It hit the hour...but did not chime. The ivory eyed assassin continued to stare up at the tower. There was a golden dragon statue, curling along the edge of it. Odd, he mumbled to himself. The clock tower was just for decoration?

"Her Royal Highness has complete her lessons for today. She is at satisfactory, as always. Her nanny is out running chores today for the arrival of the Desert Prince; So, I hope you may relay the message to her majesty for I must get going now." A women with black hair and red eyes had appeared next to Itachi.

Itachi nodded.

"I will gladly, Lady Kurenai. Her majesty will be pleased."

"I will have a full written report of the princess' advancements by not later than tomorrow afternoon. Good day, Sir Uchiha."

The woman walked away with books in her hands, the red ribbons she wore on her gown trailed behind her. She wore no petticoats, Neji observed. She must be married to a low noble in the army then. His judge if character has not failed him yet. Itachi entered the mansion. Captain Fugaku put a hand on the Hyuga's shoulder, his grip was threatening. Sasuke stiffened next to him. Oh great the brat was coming out now.

"Shit, I am so happy that crap is over! I've always hated lady lessons."

Neji's ears perked up. That tone of voice was not one of rotten kid. Attached to the older Uchiha's arm was a sun kissed girl, looked to be his age actually, her mocha hair was twisted into two buns and decorated with a white princess veil which dangled from gold dragon clips that were attached to her tresses. She wasn't insanely beautiful like the average princess, the Hyuga thought, her make up made her look lighter and the color of the eye shadow didn't bring out her eyes, it was just a soft yellow to match the dragons. However, there was something about her attitude that was appealing to him.

"My princess, you should watch your tongue. That kind of language is not appealing." The Captain of the Guard sighed.

The princess rolled her eyes and smiled up at Itachi. Her grip tightened as she laid her cheek upon his bicep. Sasuke and Fugaku place their fist over their mouths and bowed from the waist to their princess. Her golden brown eyes landed on the Hyuga.

"Captain."

"Yes, my princess?"

"Who is this man? I have never seen him in this kingdom before."

Fugaku shot up and pushed Neji down to bow. He looked at the princess' feet and apologized for the Hyuga's disrespect.

"Oh, come on now. You know I hate formalities!" She sighed and then told them to rise.

"So what's he doing here?"

Sasuke looked at his father, who nodded. The young Uchiha told the princess that the Assassin was to compete to protect his beloved-uh...beautiful highness. Neji caught the slip and side glanced at Sasuke who pursed his lips together. The princess' eyebrows shot up.

"So, the great assassin, Hyuga Neji, will compete to baby sit me? What a waist of time...I don't even understand why Father is going through this much trouble when we have a royal guard."

"That's what I said." Neji finally spoke, which received a glare from Fugaku.

Wow, girl had a mouth on her. A smirk came onto the Assassin's face. Indeed she was quiet interesting to him. The mouth of a peasant, the title of high grace, and the mind of possibly a tomboy. Oh yes, Neji clenched his jaw, perhaps this shall be interesting.

"Who chose you? I'm curious which idiot dragged your out of prison."

Sasuke cleared his throat and the brunette nodded at him to speak.

"The prince-"

"Oh-that idiot. I should have guessed..." The princess grunted, interrupting the Uchiha.

That response cause the corners of Sasuke's lips to curl up ever so slightly. Head strong on making a deal with an assassin who can kill them all just to show up his father? Yes, indeed an idiot.

"My sweet, how about you have Sir Sasuke walk you into the game park for now. I must see that the...candidate that he is taken care of." Itachi looked down at the teenager with a soft face.

A small smile formed on her face and she nodded.

"Your clan is so good to me, Captain Uchiha." She cooed.

"Anything for our princess." The raven haired captain replied.

Letting go of Itachi's arm, she picked up the front of her blush pink skirts with gold trim and walked over to the younger Uchiha, his hand outstretched. She placed her gloved hand gently on his. Sasuke brought his lips to the silk and looked up at the princess. There was a flicker in his eye that meant a crush, Neji concluded. Or something more. But the Royal Highness didn't share the same flicker. Being friend zoned must be tough, the Hyuga bit his tongue to prevent him from saying that out loud. The princess took the Uchiha's arm and paused. She looked back at the Hyuga, her eyes matched his as she spoke.

"If you are curious, My name is Tenten. Tenten Hua of the Golden Kingdom."

Turning her back to him again, she strode off with Sasuke toward the game park. Neji watched her back as she became a distant figure. Fugaku cleared his throat. The assassin's eyebrows shot up as Itachi sighed.

"She has quiet a mouth." Neji commented.

"Yes, but that's why she is like able with the people of this Kingdom. She speaks her mind and doesn't care about the consequences." Itachi chuckled to himself.

"Strange for a princess to act as such." The Hyuga said.

"I could go on and on about our princess, but we should get your wrists fixed up." Itachi said putting a gentle hand on the assassin's shoulder.

Neji nodded. He walked with Fugaku and Itachi to his chambers, where a healer was waiting for him with a copper bowl filled with water and some weird looking leaves, bandages, and a towelette. The healer inspected the assassin's wrists, her gentle touch was warm against his skin. She placed his hands into the herb water and spoke a magic spell. The water began to glow a green color. Neji's wrists began to tingle and there was a throbbing pain that shot through them. The discoloration returned to normal and with on swift movement, the healer cracked one of the Hyuga's wrists, a shock that soon became soothing. Once she dried that hand with the towelette, she wrapped it in bandages and proceeded to the next. When the healer had finished, he thanked her.

"They are completely healed,however raw, so keep them wrapped for two days to ensure that you do not damage them." She ran a hand through her short black hair before grabbing the bowl and towelette.

Itachi nodded at her as she exited the room. Neji asked him what he should do now.

"If you want, I can give you a tour." The Uchiha suggested.

Neji nodded. This would be a good opportunity to feel his way around, just in case. Captain Fugaku put a hand on his eldest son's shoulder before taking his leave, a meeting was being held that he must attend. The kin nodded and gestured for the Hyuga to follow him. The princess' mansion was where they were, so Itachi started here. Long ago, way back when, the Queen Xiao-Lin's relatives created the palace, there was a potential King to which the princess would marry. The princess' father was afraid that the princess would find love of one of his courts men, or guards. Pretty much anything with something between its legs. And with every ball or event, she would wear a lace veil over her face, to prevent her vision as well as blocking her looks from the outside.

"So, it was to isolate her." Neji looked at the mansion walls.

Itachi nodded. To isolate, and protect. Neji looked at him questionably, but Itachi will explain that once they walked to the clock tower, which was next. The Uchiha then continued;

Once the time came for her to be married, she broke down. The veil had become a big part of her life that even the castle servants have not seen her real face. Even the King himself forgot what his precious daughter looked like under the lace. Her weeping went on for days. She had locked herself in the mansion, she walked about it with her whole body covered. If she cannot show something as simple as her face, them why show herself at all? The day of the wedding, she did not just wear white, she wore white and red.

"The red symbolized her hatred toward her father for locking her up. She was lonely, attempted suicide many times, I believe. But couldn't being herself to do it without the kingdom seeing her face first." Itachi explained putting a hand on the wall.

"So if that was back then, why is the princess uncovered now?" Neji asked.

It was another story. Itachi led him to the clock tower. There were guards stationed at the base who saluted the Uchiha.

"Your questions will tie into this next one."

The Uchiha pointed at the dragon.

"That dragon is the guardian of the Golden Kingdom. A few princess after the one I previously spoke about, a magnificent creature came about. He was looking for his master who has a legend. The legend says that each princess is born with a special kind of magic. However, this magic was filled by the measure of will power that we call...Heavenly."

The Hyuga looked at Itachi. He knew where this was going. But Itachi just smiled and continued. With this magic, the princess attracts the golden dragon, unknowingly. It comes in many forms. In dreams, visions, illusions...that kind of stuff. The Golden Dragon will appear to the princess when she needs it most. At first, it was thought that the dragon was a reaper, taking the princess' soul piece by piece as she lived. But she lived a longer life. Her and her husband.

"Wait. I'm confused. So the dragon is a shield to you."

"Yes." Itachi nodded.

"And since, in the tale, she was given a longer life, it symbolized the lifespan of the kingdom?"

"Correct. As long as the dragon appears, the kingdom will stand."

Neji nodded.

"Now, the veil..."

The dragon could not find his master easily. Since the Golden Dragon only knew his master by face, the princess was only found by the dragon at night, or in the baths. The dragon got enraged after a period of time, and began to sweep the castle with his equally as strong heavenly magic. He destroyed the castle. The princess stood by the old clock tower, watching it from the top. She ripped off her veil and jumped from the tower, cursing the palace customs as she dropped. The dragon had sensed her, but didn't move. The princess hit the ground and died, young and without a husband. So the kingdom went to her sister. It's said that the body had disappeared from the bottom of the tower, blood, guts and all. The dragon had swept her away to the sky, where she would one day comeback and look upon the palace in hopes of change.

"So out of depression, is what your saying?" Neji asked.

Itachi shrugged.

"It depends. The Heavenly is strong willed magic. There must have been something going through her mind as she jumped."

"She changed the customs." Neji suggested.

"Indeed. After that, the princess will wear the veil, not over her face, but she will wear it as a tiara, to represent the old ways while bring on new ones. If you forget what has been done in the past, the chances of it coming back are very likely."

"I can agree with that."

They walked back to the palace and continued to look around, the game park, the stables, and a garden. There was a library had no speck of gold anywhere. There was a sapphire door and red bricks that was the foundation of the walls.

"It was a gift from my family to the Royal family for protecting us during war times. Since you Hyuga's can protect yourselves, the worry was more on us." Itachi offered a small smile.

The assassin sucked his teeth.

"Since you enjoy meditation, our library has a collection of original works on various magical training. However you need permission from the princess I'm order to use it."

"The princess?" Neji asked.

"This is where she studies her magic. The former king, princess Tenten's grandfather, had given it to her as a birthday gift." The Uchiha explained further.

Neji sighed, he needed permission to get a good book? What nonsense...the then walked into the palace itself. There were court ladies everywhere. They batted their eyelashes at the Uchiha and paid no mind to the assassin, who kept his eyes low. They stopped in front of a large door with round golden door knockers.

"This is the grand hall, where parties are held. The next party is a masquerade, to celebrate the day of Hallows." Itachi said.

"You, as a competitor, will be invited."

The Hyuga shrugged. He's been to many parties, but a lot of them ended up with him taking someone's head back to his master. The two men walked to the dinning hall, where the royal family ate; the throne room, where Neji was hauled into upon arriving. The king's court was a smaller, Itachi said. There was a session going on so they couldn't go in. Yelling can be heard from the other side of the doors, an argument over politics. The guard then brought him through the grand stair case to the other half of the palace. The Queen's court.

"Queen Hua...she is very kind to us. Her stunning looks and personality make her an icon to the women here in this kingdom."

"Hua... That name sounds familiar." The Hyuga mumbled.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot. The women of this family is protected by the gods. But our dear Princess Tenten has been a favorite of them since birth and has granted her with Heavenly."

Neji nodded in understanding. Ok he got it now. This who champion this made a little more sense. The princess had god magic, which if she was capture, can be used against the kingdom. If her magic was drained, the kingdom would be at a weak point.

"Does the princess fight in battle?"

Itachi chuckled. Traditionally no. She would bless the guards and each solider so if they die it's a one way trip to heaven.

"So, the princess now...she fights?"

"Let me show you what's so special about Princess Tenten." Itachi began to walk forward.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a room in the under levels of the palace where the guard officers trained. To be specific, the non Uchiha guards. Itachi explained that the Uchihas had their own estate with their own training grounds to use to their disposal. The guard led the assassin through the chambers, greeting the guards in training as they passed. They reached a door to which was crowded by some trainees. The Uchiha cleared his throat which startled the group, causing them to separate and stand at attention; their fists over their mouths. The duo walked through into the room. The princess looked at them as they entered.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"I should ask you the same question." Neji looked at her curiously. Surely she was not here to spar, she still wore her dress and veil.

"I am observing, is that a crime?" She lifted her chin to the Hyuga.

"No, just interesting that you're here...most princess don't take any interests in any physical activity."

Tenten's lips pursed. The Hyuga can feel the looks of the trainees behind him, the air in the room became tense. Itachi put a hand on the Hyuga's shoulder and coughed.

"Our princess is not like most princesses." Itachi sweat dropped as Tenten kept her gaze upon them.

"Indeed, I agree with you Sir Uchiha."

A man with bowl cut hair and busy eyebrows emerged from the crowd of trainees. The assassin could help but stare at those massive brows. It was unusual... Unlike anything he has seen before. How does he love with those brows upon his face? Surely they bare some sort of weight? Do they act as protection toward this man's forehead?

"I leave my Princess alone for a few moments to supervise the others and here stands majority of my squires, a guard, and a run away assassin gazing upon this beautiful flower." He bellowed dramatically.

Neji sweat dropped. Why is everyone in the castle so damn dramatic!?

"Master Gai, I think you have made the young man uncomfor-"

"Nonsense, Itachi! The assassin has not even flinched!" The master exclaimed.

The busy browsed man turned to the Hyuga and demanded that he apogized. Neji sighed and bowed to the princess. But to Gai that wasn't enough.

"My princess, your feelings have been altered from their merry state. Do you wish for me to punish him?"

Neji shot upright. Punish? He looked from Gai to Tenten. Surely the princess didn't have such a cruel heart to do that. And just by where he was, the assassin would have no choice but to endure a punishment if she wishes. Itachi stepped forward and walked up to the princess, her eyes still glaring at the Hyuga. He bowed to her.

"My sweet, please look past this." He got on one knee and put his fist over his mouth. "Remember, he has no knowledge of your family yet except of that his family used to serve under yours."

Neji pressed his tongue back, his teeth clamped shut behind closed lips. He realized that the princess did not like to be generalized with in a group that she is obviously not part of. Which means, he concluded, this princess actually has the means to pass judgement upon him as she sees fit. And with that, if the assassin doesn't comply or insults her in anyway, she has the ability to say the word and end his life.

"A true Royal." He whispered.

The princess' trained ears heard his thought. She lowered her glare and turned from him.

"That's enough, now. There will be no need for punishment. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will be taking my leave now." Princess Tenten announced to the stilled room.

Once she was out of the chambers, it was like the whole room let out a breath at the same time, lightness returned to the atmosphere. One of the trainees shook their head and told the assassin to watch his tongue. Another promised to pummel him to the ground if he made the Princess upset.

"Will you now?"

The room got quiet. The Hyuga faced the trainee and looked him in the eyes. The Assassin's ivory orbs glazed themselves with a lifeless glare, paralyzing the trainee in fear, his fingers shaking as the young Hyuga towered over him.

"You would challenge an Alpha ranked assassin to a duel? How about you just ask me to crack your neck now and save you the trouble of actually being humiliated by your peers? Or I can go easy on you so you can have your fun...but I'd still kill you anyway." Neji growled.

A hand was felt on his upper back. Itachi told him to forgive the trainees, their knowledge of the assassin is non existent due to the fact of the abolishment of such information to a low level of guards. Neji sighed, he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a head ache coming on.

"Is there a place where I can meditate? Somewhere quiet and surrounded by nature perhaps?" The assassin asked the Uchiha.

"Ah there is a beautiful garden near the stables if you wish to go there." The master with the massive eyebrows suggested.

"Ah yes, there. I will escort you there." Itachi said.

Neji nodded. He sent one last bone shattering glare to the trainees before following the Royal Guard out of the training chambers.

"How interesting."

The trainees looked to their Master in question, having been snapped out if their fearful state due to his voice. Master Gai furrowed his brows and hummed to himself.

"Master, who was that man?" A trainee asked.

"Didn't you hear him yourself? He is indeed an Alpha ranked assassin. He holds the name Hyuga as well. He is to compete to serve as a body guard to our loving Princess and serve his grace, as appointed by our prince. But, that is only if he wins." Gai pursed his lips together.

Hyuga... The master thought. Has the prince's crown become too heavy for his head?

The princess walked the halls of the palace accompanied by her ladies. They followed her everywhere she went to ensure she had everything she needed. A pain, she thought to herself as she walked to her mother's court. Upon reaching the grand doors she found a familiar face. He looked at her, sensing her presence, his charcoal eyes scanned her face.

"Princess, what has you troubled?"

"It is nothing, Sasuke. Tell me where is Shin-Ten?" The brunette asked the guard.

"He is at the stables, my princess."

Tenten sucked her teeth. She had wished to complain to her older brother about the assassin, requesting that he'd put him in his place. But she knew that the Hyuga would just looked down on her, not showing an ounce of respect. Oh how she wanted to cut his tongue out with her sword once she had acquired it from her partner. Sasuke sweat dropped, for the princess' face became red with anger and she was gritting her teeth.

"Princess Tenten, why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"Since brother is not available, I guess I should talk to mother."

Sasuke shook his head. The Queen was in a court for the party on Hallows. Tenten could not go in. The princess' ladies suggested they went to the game park, or call upon one of the noble girls to stop by to hang out. The veil swayed as the princess shook her head. None of that was needed nor desired.

"Shall I call upon Lee? Perhaps you would enjoy some time to blow off some steam?" The Uchiha suggested.

"Yes, actually. I'll be waiting in the garden by my mansion." Tenten announced as she led her ladies in the direction in which she came from.

Sasuke watched as the princess walked off, her veil trailing behind her. Maybe he should have went with her and come back. He would have had time. The Queen takes a really long time to plan parties...and she would understand if he told her that he was escorting her daughter back to her mansion. Scratching the back of his head, the Uchiha sighed. He walked in the opposite direction as Tenten to another guard and told him that the princess requested the company of Rock Lee at the garden by her mansion. The guard nodded and walked off, leaving Sasuke in an empty hallway in front of a grand door to his Queen's court.

The Hyuga sat down on a patch of grass under a tree. The stables were busy with shuffling servants and horse trainers, cleaning and feeding the animals. Nature indeed, the Hyuga thought. Itachi had walked into the stables, leaving the Assassin to meditate for as long as he wished. Today, Itachi explained to him as they were walking, was one of the those still days where not much went on. And with that Neji could spend hours sitting cross legged under this tree, meditating. He needed to get his mind and Magic pack in check before doing physical training. He also needed to gain his weight back in order to build the muscle. There was a list of things he needed to do in three months. But he went for meeting the other competitors as number one. There is to be a dinner tomorrow for their arrival, that's the best chance to see them. If this Kiri assassin posed any threat to him, or even the others (just because he was powerful and very good at his job doesn't mean he doesn't like to play fair) he would have to kill him. The Hyuga took a deep breath and ex hailed. Yes, this is exactly what he needed.

The prince walked out of the stables with Itachi on his heal. The Uchiha had told him about the trainees and the Hyuga's amusing silver tongue.

"I already have a silver tongue. Have you not spoken to my sister lately? My god! Ever since Father mentioned about the Desert Prince being a potential ally, she became a sour puss." The prince groaned as he brought a hand to his brown locks.

Itachi chuckled. The princess was young yes, fifteen isn't such a great age to be married at. The Prince nodded in agreement.

"Honestly, she hasn't even had thoughts about boys yet! All she wants to do with her life is fight and dream. Tenten is not ready for marriage, Itachi!"

"So what are you going to do about it?"

The prince's eyes snapped to the Hyuga. The prince trekked over to the assassin and demanded that he repeat himself. And so the assassin did, sass included.

"Why does it matter to you what I do about it?" The prince huffed.

"Look, you were complaining loudly over there that the gods themselves could hear you. So obviously someone is going to take notice." Neji snapped back opening his eyes.

The prince sucked his teeth. If this Hyuga wasn't his candidate he would have jumped him. No, who was he fooling, he'd lose if he took that chance. Itachi let out a chuckle, noting the prince's annoyance.

"Perhaps it is a good time to get you back to your chambers. We awaken tomorrow bright and early to begin your recovery, as well as the feast." Itachi suggested.

Neji stood and didn't look at the prince as he walked past him. He didn't say a word to him, nor make any gestures. Itachi bowed to Shin-Ten and caught up with the Hyuga who was heading back to the palace. The prince clenched his fists together. The Hyuga had a point, he is a prince, not a king. He really didn't have a say in matters that involved foreign affairs...but he could stand that his father was going to attempt to marry off Tenten. Shin-Ten smirked to himself suddenly. Yes, it was an attempt. His spunky sister didn't really catch to many eyes. For once, he was pleased that she had a hard head and has a vulgar mouth.

Upon returning to his chambers, there was a tray of food waiting for him in the comfort courters. Itachi told him to rest and that he will fetch him tomorrow before leaving the assassin to brood. And brood he did. Neji ate his soup while looking around his room, looking for anything he could possibly use for self defense. But he guessed that any sharp weapon he was to use was taken from the room. Hell, they gave him soup so he wouldn't get a fork. But a spoon could still work, he thought to himself. Just in case he had to scoop someone's eye out or shove it up a certain duck butt's anus. He finished his soup and looked at himself on the mirror. Flexing his arms, he had very little muscle tone. Lifting his tunic, his abs were still shaped, but skinny. His wrists were healed. Now he needed to try out his magic. The Hyuga paused though. No, it was risky in his state. His special magic would kill him if he wasn't careful. Sitting back down on the couch, the assassin grunted to himself. Three months...he laid back.

Three months...


	4. Chapter 4

The assassin was found on the carpeted floor of his chambers, face beat red, shirtless, and sweaty. Apparently, the Hyuga lost track of time; so Sir Uchiha had to go and fetch him. Itachi stood by the door way, a shocked look on his face as he observed Neji preform his push-ups. He would have cleared his throat or walked over, but the assassin already knew he was there. Neji breathed in with every count, his arms were firmly stable, fingers spread across the carpet. But, each breath caused him to shake and it didn't go unnoticed.

"How many have you done?"

"Twenty-seven." The Hyuga grunted as he planked and pushed himself to a standing position.

"Good thing we have an hour before the feast. You need a bath." Itachi smirked as he pointed to the bathing room.

With a roll of his eyes, Neji swiftly pranced into the bathing room and took a quick wash. He refused any help of dressing from the maids, stating that he, unlike the prince, can dress himself; thus receiving giggles. A light blue tunic with a white sash and grey pants, the assassin pulled back his hair and followed Itachi to the dining hall. The Hyuga was briefed to not make eye contact with the council men, the priest, or the Queen while they dined.

"The Queen?"

"His majesty can be protective. But her grace is a kind face with a soft heart. She knows how to control our Kings...tantrums..." Itachi scratched the back of his head.

"Perfect wife?"

"More or less. And a savior to us...tantrums are quiet-"

"Troublesome."

The duo turned around. A young man with black hair pulled up into a ponytail was standing behind them. He was accompanied by his father and mother along with two Uchiha guards. He nodded at Itachi and eyes the Hyuga curiously with his lazy eyes.

"I am Shikamaru Nara. Heir to the Nara house and all that jazz." The young man announced nonchalantly.

"I'm guessing you know who he is?" Itachi asked him.

Shikamaru nodded. Neji eyed him suspiciously. His laid back mannerisms do not hide the fact that there is a brilliant mind behind those dark eyes of his. The assassin guessed that the Nara was analyzing him the same way he was analyzing Shikamaru. Oh yeah? Well, two can play at that game. Their eyes met for a brief moment.

"Intriguing to meet the Hyuga assassin. You're legendary." Shikamaru's father spoke up.

Neji bowed slightly to him. He might as well be polite, the Nara kid hadn't shown any threat to him yet. But he didn't reply. The assassin bit back his tongue from giving a smart response. Now would not be time to start picking fights, especially since he was still...not fully recovered.

"Come, let us go dine with our king." Itachi suggested and led the group into the hall.

Tables were set around. The Royals sat in the center, the nobles and councilmen to the left; and the competitors to the right. As they approached the table, the Hyuga didn't even glance at the other competitors. He sat quietly and stared at his plate. Neji began to feel eyes on him. He did not look up, but he could feel his chest begin to swell. Magic flares were sprouting from his opponents and he knew exactly which one. Clearing his throat, his chest returned to normal. The king gave his small speech and they were served. At this time, Neji did look up. He glanced at the Kiri assassin and pursed his lips together. A man who seemed to be in his twenties. Long black hair and brown eyes. He had a feminine face, could be easily mistaken for a lady. The Hyuga glanced back down at his plate, which was half empty now. Reaching for his cup, his eyes flickered upward. One of the king's councilmen was looking at him with a curious look upon his face. He felt another pair of eyes upon him. Taking a sip from his cup, he glanced over at the Prince, who sat at the edge of the table next to his mother. The prince's golden brown eyes gazed at him as well. He flicked his chin upward as if to scowl at him. But Neji did not make eye contact with the council men. He listened to Itachi's warning. But what was the consequence for doing so? He will have to ask later.  
Before the dessert was served, each candidate was told to stand and introduce themselves before the king, queen, and princess. But it was the King's Advisor who wore a mask, covering the lower half of his face, spoke on behalf.

"Sponsors, stand beside your competitors. His majesty would like to observe." He announced.

Neji got up from his seat and stood before the Royals. They were in a straight line, Sponsors tense. The King was notably curious at the assortment of men before him.

"Your name, origin, and occupation if you would all please, gentlemen." The Queen called to them.

There was a man by the name of Kabuto. He had grey hair and round glasses. According to him, he is a medic as well as a magician. Neji held back a scoff. A medic? He was from the East Mountains where they experimented on treatments through music and magic. His sponsor was the Minister. They both bowed to the Hyuga glanced over at Tenten. She was observing him with a serious look on her face, as if she's seen him before. The next man was an artist who went by the name Sai. He claimed to have no knowledge of his origins, however, he did have some magical ability along with that fake smile that was plastered on his face. Neji's tongue was burning, he was holding back some rude commentary of the others which he knew would get him killed if he released them. Then came the Kiri Assassin. The Princess held the Kiri Assassin's gaze, not even blinking.

"I...I come from the Kiri guild…an Assassin..." the young man paused, as if waiting for a reaction.

Some councilmen murmured amongst themselves as they did for the others. Only for this assassin, they smirked and looked at him expectantly. The princess hushed them and looked back at the Kiri man.

"What is your name?" she asked, her voice clear and loud.

The Assassin flinched. Not the most muscular, nor the most strong hearted. However, if he truly is part of the Kiri guild, then Neji had every intention to watch his back.

"My name is...H-Haku, your highness." The Kiri assassin stammered and bowed from the waist.

Then, all eyes turned to the Prince and the Hyuga. The councilmen began to whisper again as Neji kept his gaze low, not showing his eyes.

"And you, dear?" The Queen asked softly.

That voice made the Hyuga's chest swell. A voice of pure kindness. The Hyuga sighed and looked directly at the Princess, who smirked when she matched his gaze.

"Even though you all probably know me already due to my colorful, wide spread resume; I come from this very land. My name, Neji Hyuga...and I am supposedly holding the title of 'Legendary Assassin'. And some idiot thought it would be a good idea to let me out of my comfy prison."

"An idiot indeed..." The Nara kid said.

The princess snorted and held back a laugh as she observed her Father's expression. Such a casual response to such high grace...unheard of. The Hyuga held a smirk on his face as the councilmen were silent, mesmerized at his introduction. The prince also shoved his amusement back down his throat and put a hand on the Hyuga's back, in which they bowed. The King frowned, but his face became soft as his daughter let go of her own awe and started to laugh.

"What is it, my sweet?" The King asked.

"Your face! You all looked so shocked!" The princess exclaimed.  
The Queen smiled and put a hand on her husband's shoulder. Shikamaru give a whistle, causing Neji to look in his direct. The Nara smirked at him and gestured to the other competitors. They stood uncomfortably in their spots, unsure of how to react. The minister had rolled his eyes. The prince sucked his teeth and glared at his sister.

"I am no idiot, Tenten! This is for your protection!" He bellowed.

"Shin, you need to get your head out the clouds." Tenten rested her cheek in her palm.

The prince sucks his teeth and crossed his arms over his chest. The King's advisor stood and told them to sit back down for dessert. Each assassin with speak with the Princess and a courtsmen during that time. And with that, the princess stood and walked over to the end of the table, closer to the canadites. Shikamaru soon followed her and sat adjacent to her. First up was the artist. He gave a smile as he nodded his head at the princess.

"Tell me...Sai right?"

"Yes, your majesty" the artist replied.

"If you were to be my guard, how will you intentd to guard me as well as run errens for my father?"

Sai spoke quietly so only Tenten and Shikamaru would hear. He had an enchanted scroll which brought to life whatever he drew in it. When he is off running errens, he will leave behind a little animal to watch over her. The princess shrugged, satisfied with that answer. Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"Danzo is your sponsor. Where did he find you?" The Nara asked.

"Assuming you mean how we met; I was doing a little magic trick for some children in a village. Most artist stay in one place, but I move after a few months when the money isn't flowing anymore to stay. Anyway, he saw me and asked me to a dual. I lost of course, but he invited me back to this kingdom to compete."

Shikamaru eyed him. He wasn't lying. But there was something about that obviously fake smile that had him on suspicion. Next was Kabuto. He nodded at the princess before taking a piece of cake into his mouth.

"Kabuto, I wouldn't have expected you to be here." Shikamaru stated with a yawn.

"The minister found me. He wanted me to come so you had a familiar face competing." The young man pushed up his glasses.

"How's the musical magic going?" Tenten asked turning the little Q and A into a casual conversation.

"Good actually. Strings are soothing to the ears which allow the patient to relax and rest."

"Oh cool. We should talk more some time, it's been too long." The princess said taking a sip of her wine.

Kabuto nodded brightly and sat back. Shikamaru knew that since he was a medic, the King wouldn't haul him out side of the kingdom for long periods of time. Especially since Tenten's nanny was always sent out to do errens for the Queen.

"Haku, how old are you?" The princess asked looking at him with a soft expression.

"I'm.. E-eighteen, your majesty." The Kiri assassin replied.

Eighteen? The Hyuga's ears perked up. Three years older than himself. He resisted the urge to glance over at Haku, even though it had to be obvious that he was listening. Finishing off his dessert, the Hyuga drowned his drink and sat back in his chair. Neji directed his attention to the grand doors to the enterence of the hallway. He really wanted to go back to his chambers and sleep. It's been a long day for him.

"You won't make a hole in it no matter how intensly you stare, Hyuga." Shikamaru said lazily.

Neji turned his head and looked at the duo. Tenten was smirking at him while Shikamaru looked like he had to take a serious nap.

"I see you liked the dessert."

"More of a vanilla person."

"Oh, see that won't do. Chocolate is my favorite."

Neji sucked his teeth as the princess played with a strand from her bangs.

"What questions do you have? I'm tired and want to sleep off the wretched day..."

It was Tenten's turn to roll her eyes.

"Will you attempt to get along with the princess and actually show some respect-"

"I have none for the kin of the family that killed my father. Nor did I want to deal with this atrocious circumstances that I am currently intitled to." The Hyuga grunted.

"Should've thought of that before you got captured." Tenten replied rubbing one of her eyes.

Neji was about to reply when he felt the prince's gaze upon him. More like a glare actually, a warning to watch his mouth.

"Well this is troublesome. You have officially met your match in sass, my royal highness." Shikamaru shot the princess and amusing look.

The princess sucked her teeth. As if. Tenten sighed and then started asking the usual questions. Shikamaru and Tenten expected the usual responses, however they were surprised at the honesty and arrogance that Tenten found surprisingly charming (even she was shocked at herself).

"Look the princess is a big girl. She has magic and frankly she can handle herself. I'm just doing this so I can win." Neji rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Tenten grunted in agreement. The king's advisor stood and announced that dinner was officially over. The princess stood and walked out of the dining hall with Shikamaru. A groan came from the Hyuga's throat as he watched her leave. His match? Oh, please. Itachi was waiting for him along with other Uchiha guards. It was nice to know that he wasn't the only one who was being baby sat. But that Haku guy had two guards walk with him. Neji pursed his lips. He didn't seem like a threat. His mannerisms are clumsy and obvious for an assassin. There was probably something he wasn't seeing.

"Goodnight, Neji Hyuga. My brother will come fetch you in the morning to begin your conditioning." Itachi said before leaving him I front of his chambers.

Not even responding, Neji bursted through the door, strided to his large bed, and was out for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

"Keep up, Hyuga. Or was all that legendary stuff just a cover up for you being a loser?" The Uchiha yelled as they ran through the palace grounds.

Neji wasn't too far behind Sasuke, however his knees were ready to pop out of his skin, leaving him to swivel around in the dirt while the pain surged through his lower back, this making him immobile, which gave the Uchiha a pass to make fun of him. Over all he was good though. Breathing in and out, the Hyuga managed to keep a steady pace. His stomach was calling out to him, demanding that he go and get breakfast. The Uchiha had bursted through his chamber door before the sun had even began to rise. It took a lot of resistance to hold back a mighty punch that could have broken in the pretty boy's face, sending him out the door since windows were overrated.

"Hm, guess you're not too out of shape." The Uchiha observed as Neji finally caught up with him.

"Hn." The assassin grunted.

Both teenagers reached the gates to the area and panted. Neji gripped his chest, trying to stop the burning sensation. He lifted his chin and looked up at the sky, the sun was in the process of rising, which meant breakfast will be brought to his chambers in about an hour or so. Food was all he could think about right now. Sasuke took deep breaths and look to the clock tower, which didn't chime. Running a hand through his raven hair, the Uchiha sighed and looked at Neji, who sat on the ground and began to meditate. The prince had asked him personally to go jogging with the assassin every morning or until his sister's sparing partner was able to. Of all the other capable personnel in his majesty's militia, why him? His older brother got along better with the Hyuga and had the patience to deal with his smug ass self.

"If you are done glaring at me, I'm taking my leave to go eat." Neji finally said as he opened his eyes and stood.

"You are to meet the prince after your meal. He will come to you."

"Fine. Oh and tomorrow, highly suggest not bursting through the door unless you want me to rearrange your face,"

"You're an Arrogant fuck."

"And you're Duck ass." The Hyuga smirked as he walked off, his brown hair trailing behind him.

Sasuke clenched his jaw and crossed his arms over his chest. Oh, the prince owed him big time for doing this...

Neji strode into his chambers and found a sliver tray had been set on a tea table with a folded piece of parchment. He glanced around the room. No food. Sucking his teeth, he bathed and allowed the maids to dress him before looking at the note. The King had scheduled times for him to use the training chambers along with a partner. The Hyuga reread the note for the name of his partner, but it was not written. Memorizing the times, the tossed the parchment aside and laid down on the couch. Duck Butt said the prince was to come get him, he better come after his food was brought to him.

"Agh, I'm fucking hungry..." He grumbled to himself.

As if on cue, a servant came though the door with his breakfast. Neji thanked her and stuffed his face with the hot cereal and bread. The tea had an interesting taste, he clicked his tongue. But food was food, so he can't complain. Laying back down on the couch, the assassin sighed. He really should get back to working out, but his royal idiot was supposed to pay him a visit.

"What do you think of the others?"

Neji looked at the Prince. He shrugged. The medic looked harmless, the artist was a fake, and that kid Haku was like a frightened chicken. The prince had on his serious face.

"Hyuga, do you think you can take on Haku?" Shin-Ten asked quietly.

Neji became silent. He didn't know if Haku had any abilities that could be of any harm, the Kiri guild was a bit out of his league. Then again, the Hyuga was defiantly cautious of him. The prince nodded. That boy seemed too fragile to be an assassin at all.

"How was your run?" Shin-Ten asked.

"Tell Uchiha to come an hour later."

The prince laughed and shook his head. He needed Neji in top condition in order to compete. The prince depended on him to win.

"Ok, what is this really about, princey?"

Shin-Ten tensed and cocked an eyebrow. The assassin scoffed and rolled his eyes. It was a power game, the prince was playing. To prove something to his father. It wasn't about being worthy enough to be king, that's what wars were for. The other sponsors were probably playing to get a reward in the king's court much greater than the council positions that were very hard to achieve. The prince had no idea what it was. His sister was to be married to the Desert prince, so her hand is out of the picture. Gold was what they had, or perhaps the availability of using this as an opportunity to get Shin-Ten's father to fully trust them. King Fei-Ten was no fool, though. He trusted no one, not even his own friend Captain Fugaku.

"Because of my family right?" Neji sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"More or less." The prince shrugged.

"Your Queen seemed to have welcomed me with open arms..."

"Mother has this weird ability to see the heart of a person. The good in people is what she sees. If it's to her standards, she is the kind woman that she is known to be." Shin-Ten explained.

"Can't say the same for Your sister, Prince." The Hyuga smirked.

"Tenten didn't get that trait. And I doubt she can show any type of compassion toward anyone unless she's known them since she was a child. Hell, she doesn't even show any respect to me..." The older brunette grumbled.

Neji let out a laugh. He could see that.

"But the winner gets what? This doesn't make any sense. What prize would be so great as to get into such nonsense?" The assassin queried getting back to their discussion.

Something clicked with in Shin-Ten's mind. Each sponsor was a father, except for the priest and Danzo. Perhaps one of them would convince a daughter or niece to meet him. But that doesn't make sense if the priest or Danzo were to win.

"What is the one thing someone would do something stupid for that had to do with Tenten?" Shin-Ten murmured to himself.

"I got it. Can't believe I didn't see this before," Neji announced.

The prince looked at the assassin expectantly. Neji recalled the tales that Itachi had told him when he arrived. Each warrior is blessed by the princess' special Heavenly magic thing. The prince sucked his teeth, clenching his fists.

"A one way trip to heaven. Of course. And the gods know that the nobles have committed more sins than the great demons themselves...and you, of course."

It was Neji's turn to suck his teeth. He always knew he'd never go to heaven, so why try now? The Hyuga was an assassin. Far from a saint. Even if he tried, he could never bring back the lives he took. And he didn't really care much for helping others either. But there was one thing he never did. One thing that would definitely send him straight to the underworld; share a bed before taking a life.

"What?" The prince's eyebrows shot up.

"Not that you should notice or you have and did not say anything, but I'm pretty damn attractive to the female eye. My master would have people like me go and seduce a target for information before either killing or capturing." The ivory eyed teen sighed.

"I thank the gods that I was too young. If I were there now, I would have been sent out at least twice a week."

Shin-Ten cracked a small smile.

"It's good to know you have some form of humanity in you. I think even my sister would approve." The prince stood.

"She has an interest in you, I can tell. Her attitude is always so...relaxed when the subject of you comes up."

The assassin cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

The older brunette looked back at the assassin before exiting the chamber. Neji scoffed and shook his head. If the prince implied that the princess fancied him, then that crown is really too heavy got his head. But he wouldn't be surprised if she was, he was pretty attractive. A smirk grew on the assassin's face. If the prince's words weren't false, he could use that to screw around with the princess's head. Besides, it's not like she'll kill him...or at least Shin-Ten will make sure she won't.

There was a knock on the Hyuga's door.

"Hyuga Neji, your partner is waiting for you. I shall escort you." Itachi called to him from the other side of the door.

Neji emerged from his chambers in black fabrics and fishnet. A training uniform, he told the Uchiha as they walked to the training chambers. The ivory eyes teen's eye brows went south when he saw who his partner was. It was a miniature version of that busy eyebrow master from a few days ago. He had the same bowl cut, same massive eyebrows, and probably the same mannerisms with the dramatic tone.

"Yosh! My partner has arrived! Our youth is strong we shall embrace it together as you set yourself to win this competition!" He exclaimed.

Neji sweat dropped. What the hell was going on. He looked to Itachi who offered a smile. The bowl cut bow slightly bowed to the assassin and introduced himself. His name was Rock Lee, personal sparring partner of Princess Tenten, as well as trainee of the Royal army. The Hyuga nodded at him and introduced himself. Itachi explained that they will be partnered together until the competition had begun. Each competitor was assigned a partner based on skills. Since Neji did close combat, he got a close combat partner. Something clicked in the Hyuga's mind.

"You say he spars with the Princess?" The ivory eyes teen looked at Itachi.

"Yes, he does. And that Master you met a few days ago is their master." The Uchiha stated.

Neji crossed this arms over his chest. The prince's doing, he knew. For a good reason too. Shin-Ten was doing a moral service to Tenten. Since any idiot with a one way trip to heaven can destroy everything in a blink of an eye.

"Rock Lee was it?" Neji asked.

The teen nodded.

"How old are you?"

"I am fifteen, like you." He replied curiously.

The Hyuga hummed to himself, same age too? The prince was really taking care of him.

"I have never trained with a gentle fist fighter so you'll have to excuse me." Lee bowed before getting into his fighting stance.

"You know what it's called? This should be interesting then." The Hyuga said as he got into his open fist stance.

Itachi left the room to give the two teens time to acquaint themselves. He walked the corridors silently, nodding at the court ladies as they passed by. As the Uchiha came upon the Queen's court room, he spotted his younger brother standing by the doors, slumped against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. From here it looked as if he was sleeping. Itachi quietly snuck next to his brother and blew at his ear. Sasuke's eyes snapped open. His hand went to his ear, an annoyed look upon his face.

"How annoying..." He grumbled.

Itachi grinned in amusement. He did enjoy bothering his younger brother.

"Please tell me you're here to relieve me of this boring position...?"

"Afraid not, little brother. I have an audience with the Queen." Itachi leaned against the wall next to his brother.

"About what?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

Itachi shrugged. There were some things he needed to look into about the prince and the princess. Sasuke hummed and suggested he'd go ask the Nanny, but Itachi shook his head. The Nanny was too busy running errands for the Desert Prince's arrival.

"When is he arriving anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"A week. You know how the king is with making the guests feel like they are at home."

Sasuke nodded.

"But we've known Gaara for years... I guess it was just a matter of time..."

Itachi watched the expression on his brother's face. Sasuke pursed his lips together and looked down.

"It is just a formality. I do not believe anything will happen between Tenten and Prince Gaara," Itachi said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Besides, Tenten would have probably the biggest outburst yet."

Sasuke remained silent. The older Uchiha sighed at this.

"Sasuke, you have allowed yourself to become too close to her. A foolish thing you have done..."

"I am not the one to lecture, brother. I know my place."

"Do you really?" Itachi offered a small smile.

Sasuke glared at him.

"Foolish little brother..." Was all Itachi said before opening the doors to the Queen's court.

Sucking his teeth, the younger Uchiha gripped the handle of his sword. He was not foolish; nor little.

Itachi stood before the Queen. She had been sat upon a gold and white throne. Her ladies were seated in luxurious white and red cushioned chairs, a cup of tea in each of their gloved hands. The Uchiha places his fist over his mouth and bowed to the Queen. A smile graced her lips as she told him to rise. And so he did.

"Itachi, what did you want to discuss, dear?" Queen Xiao-Lin asked.

Itachi didn't look the Queen in the face. He knew if he did, more the. What he intended to say would flow out from his mouth. She was just that easy to talk to. Clearing his throat, Itachi stood straight.

"I wanted some information about Prince Shin-Ten's decisions with the assassin he is sponsoring."

The Queen tilted her head and looked at him curiously. She asked him what he was referring to. Itachi did look at her now. He told the Queen of the Prince's choice of training partners.

"He assigned Master Gai's pupil? Oh my, what could my son be up to...?" Xiao-Lin hummed to herself.

Itachi stood patiently. He could feel the eyes of the Court Ladies on him. He was rather popular amongst the women who abided with in the upper ring of the kingdom. They giggled at whispered to each other, pulling out their fans and playing with them. The Queen sighed. She had no idea. Shin-Ten was full of surprises.

"Itachi, I have a question for you." Queen Xiao-Lin announced.

"Yes, your majesty?"

The court room got silent. The sudden silence caused the Uchiha guard to tense. He glanced around the small room. The ladies were still murmuring and looking at him. Itachi held back a sigh, women where...women.

"How do you for see this turning out? Keeping in mind how Tenten is compared to the other canadites." The Queen asked.

Itachi thought for a moment. If he were to compare; Tenten and Kabuto would get along the best, since they have history together. However, due to his profession, he will be rendered a bit useless if the king sends him out to the field. But then again as will the others, except Sai. Itachi admitted that he didn't know much about the artist, just his abilities. That enchanted scroll is the source of his power. The Queen looked at him, waiting for him to continue. the Kiri assassin, Haku, doesn't seem to be very social. And if he is to hang around the princess, he needs to talk to her since her grace hates silence. Then, there was Hyuga...

"They bicker." Itachi explained.

"Bicker? So they have interacted already." The Queen ran her fingered through her long brown hair.

"They act as if they were brother and sister in the fact of that. But at the same time it is like a grade school crush, he's mean to her and she appears to not like it."

Xiao-Lin laughed. Indeed she can see that. Itachi asked why she wanted his opinion. The Queen shrugged. Itachi and Sasuke spent the most time with Tenten. She likes to think if Itachi as another son of hers. And since he is older, and less stubborn than Shin-Ten and Sasuke, she asked him. Itachi kneeled and brought his fist to his mouth.

"I am honored that you think of me as such, My Queen. But I must return to my duties. I must fetch send Sasuke to fetch the princess from her lessons."

"Very well. You can take your leave." The Queen nodded at him.

The Uchiha stood and bowed to her. He turned on his heel and was about to reach the doors when the Queen called to him.

"Please make sure none of them do anything ridiculous."

Itachi nodded and exited the chambers. He glanced at his brother who was still leaning against the wall. Grabbing his elbow, Itachi dragged his younger brother away from the door and down the hall.

"Itachi, what the hell-"

"We must fetch our lovely sunspot from her hell." The older Uchiha announced as he continued to lead his brother down the halls.

Sasuke shrugged him off and picked up is pace. His spirits had risen, Itachi noted. A smirk formed on his face.

"You're so stubborn, Sasuke..." He mumbled to himself.

Reaching the princess' mansion, the two Uchiha's noticed the brunette already outside waiting for then with her nanny. Dressed in black shorts, the princess sported a pink loose mid-drift that showed off her slender form. She looked at them as they approached her.

"What took you guys so long? I thought I would have to wait for a good hour before I got to work out." Tenten called to them.

"They are busy people, princess. Watch your attitude." The blonde Nanny scolded her.

Tenten rolled her eyes and walked over to Sasuke, who had been pursing his lips together tightly. She grabbed his arm and led him toward the training chambers. Itachi sweat dropped and bowed respectively to the nanny.

"That girl will meet her match one day..."

"Funny you say that, Lady Tsunade." Itachi said.

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow. She followed him as they traced the path the Sasuke and Tenten took to the training chambers. Tsunade opened the door to a room and found the princess standing before Rock Lee and a young man that looked to be their age. The blonde squinted at him.

"Hyuga." She murmured.

Itachi nodded.

"Indeed, his attitude shows up Tenten's just by a little since his background. But dealing with him is like dealing with Tenten's moods all day, everyday."

Sucking her teeth, Tsunade leaned against the wall, her cream colored dress provided cushion for her backside. The princess had her hand on her hip and was looking at the Assassin dead in the face. Neji, although his face emotionless, resisted the urge to let his eyes linger upon her body. What was she wearing? He bit the inside of his cheeks to prevent him from making any comments of her long tan legs, rounded hips that backed to a plump posterior. He also prevented himself from acknowledging the slender fit of her torso that was toned; a sign that she is well fit and knows how to fight. Blinking, Neji released his cheek and turned away from her, pushing the idea that this princess was beginning to make him second guess her abilities.

"So, you've taken my partner." Tenten said not taking her eyes off of the Hyuga.

"So what if I did? I have a competition to win. And apparently your idiot brother chose him." Neji crossed his arms over his chest raising his chin to her.

Gritting her teeth, Tenten looked towards Rock Lee. The bowl cut teen shrugged at her. He was just doing what he was told. The princess couldn't get mad at him for that. Standing her ground, she demanded for Sasuke to bring her the wooden staff she uses for combat. And so the Uchiha did then sat himself next to his brother near the door.

"I won't let your training interfere with mine." Tenten twirled her staff.

Neji faced her fully now. He held his head high as he watched her. She was skilled in weapons, he noted due to how carelessly she handled the staff.

"Like wise, let's see what you can do, Princess." Neji smirked.

Tenten puffed up her cheeks and got into her stance. Sasuke came up behind her and asked her if she was sure about this. The princess grunted in response. Tsunade sighed and told Lee to come sit with them. Rock Lee put a hand on Tenten's shoulder as he walked by.

"Ready when you are, Princess." The Hyuga said getting into his gentle fist stance.

"Show me that you're not all talk."

Tenten snorted.

"Come at me Hyuga."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Jab_

_**Dodge**_

_Jab_

_**Dodge**_

Sasuke and party watched as their princess tried to land a hit on the assassin. She was nuts, they all agreed. Even Rock Lee disapproved of Tenten's bold move. Bold? No, more like idiotic. It would be considered as a death wish, if Neji wasn't holding back almost all of what strength he has.

_Swing_

_**Jump, Kick**_

_Stumble_

Lady Tsunade shook her head. Such foolishness... The amount of whining that will be heard throughout the Princess' mansion will be so annoying when she treats her for the injuries. Tsunade didn't object, for she feels that Tenten had finally met her match and should be humiliated once in her life.

_Jab_

_**Dodge**_

_Kick_

_**Grabs Ankle, flips over**_

_Hits floor_

Itachi remained indifferent in this situation. Although, he was watching The Hyuga's movements very carefully, his magical eyes activated. It was a curious fighting style, he hummed to himself. Itachi hasn't been given the honor to do combat against a Hyuga before, or has been around one long enough to observe them. Neji's movements were sharp, but relaxed. He never paused to think, his body just moved. Those reflexes take years to obtain, but Neji was no ordinary Hyuga; he was a genius. A smirk climbed upon his face. Him, Sasuke, and Himself are called geniuses, but only Neji Hyuga considered a prodigy.

_Gets back up, charges_

_**Grabs arm, knees stomach**_

_Slumps backward_

Rock Lee winched as the Hyuga's knee collided with his best friend's stomach. She was letting her youth show...except, not in the right ways. He has held back his training with her, in fear of hurting her and facing the wrath of the King. All he has taught her was the basic defense and offense things, Tenten developed her weapon specialty all by herself. However it was more for show, not damage.

_Stands, clutching stomach_

_**Charges, palms back against wall.**_

_Hits wall_

_**Twists arm back**_

_Screeches, face slams against wall_

_**Leans in, presses body against back**_

Neji's warm breath tickled Tenten's ear as the Hyuga let out a chuckle. The grip on her twisted arm was tight, the probability of leaving bruises was high. The Princess let out a whine as the assassin pressed himself more into her back, her shoulder burning due to the awkward weight on her arm. Something flashed in the Hyuga's eyes as she whined, but didn't call uncle. His grip went from her wrist to her hand. The assassin's finger's brushed past her palm. They weren't calloused. The princess had been pampered, these weren't the hands of a fighter. Not yet. But just having her here against the wall, not willing to give in or shed a tear (in front of him anyway) made him think. In a low husky voice, he spoke to her.

"Stubborn Princess. I could have killed you with just a flick of the wrist. Why did you challenge me if you knew you had no chance?"

"To prove...to prove that I'm not some weakling." Tenten grunted.

"Foolish answer for a foolish girl." Neji pressed his lips against her jaw.

The princess shivered. The tingles rushed down her spine and shot right to her face. Biting her lip she tried to wiggle out of his grip. Using his weight, Neji prevented the princess from doing just that.

"W-what are you-"

"You don't realize...who you're dealing with…" Neji's lips trailed down her neck.

"Ngh…" Tenten jerked her head to the side.

"Come find me when you can do more than twirl a stick and move like a snail."

With that, he left a mark on her soft tan skin.

"Hyuga...get off of me." she hissed.

Neji let out an amused grunt, blowing into her ear one more time before pinching her thigh and releasing her.

"Come at me, Tenten." was all he whispered before turning away from her and walking away.

Sasuke stood and rushed over to Tenten with Lee right behind him. The two rushed the princess from the room. The Hyuga got back into his stance and started to make quick sharp jabs to the air, perfect posture and position. Itachi was still observing him as he trained by himself. Tsunade pushed off the spot on her wall and shook her head, mumbling something under her breath before leaving the chambers to go tend to the princess.

_**Jab**_

_Stare_

_**Jab, Swipe**_

_Stare_

_**Palm, Center**_

Neji didn't need to glance over to know that Itachi was still in the room, observing his every move. He stood at center and closed his ivory orbs.

"The Hyuga style of fighting is more difficult than it looks. With out magic it can be rendered useless depending on the strike and the intent. I takes years to developed good technique to the Gentle fist since everyone is different. However, due to my unusually developed abilities, I have balanced both force and magic so I don't have to use magic all the time, making my gentle fist superior to my uncle's. If that's what you were trying to figure out how I won."

"You flatter yourself, Hyuga." The Uchiha smirked and lifted his chin.

Neji stiffened. Itachi's tone had changed. Slightly turning his head, he looked at him through the corner of his eye.

"Do not worry, I am not casting any illusions. But," The Uchiha crossed his arms over his chest "It seems as though your knowledge of my magic is limited."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked refusing to face him completely.

A dark chuckle came out from Itachi's throat. He'll find out soon, the Uchiha had said as he turned off his magical eyes. The kindness returned to his face and he took his leave. The Assassin clenched his jaw, feeling a bit uneasy. Probably because Itachi just challenged his smarts. Getting back into his fighting stance, the Hyuga worked on his technical routines and strength.

"Guess I'll have to train twice as hard if I'm going to 'find out soon'." He mumbled to himself.

_**Jab**_

_**Jab**_

_**Swipe **_

_**Jump, kick**_

Haku was walking down one of the paths outside of the palace building. His training time was early tomorrow morning. He had a good three hours before lunch, so time wasn't a problem.

"Tenten, you're and idiot."

Haku's dark eyes shifted to the small cluster of people near the princess' garden. Oh, so he was by the Mansion then.

"Why did you do something as stupid as challenge an assassin?"

"I-"

"He could have killed you if he wanted to!"

"Well-"

"You're so lucky he went easy on you! Hell, hopefully you won't do it again!"

"Sasuke-"

"What did he tell you?"

Haku's ears perked up. The princess spared with the Hyuga Assassin? And on top of that one of her guards is scolding her for it. Shoving his hands in his pockets, the Kiri assassin walked over to a bench and sat down. The princess was being pestered by one of her guards and trainees. The blonde nanny shook her head to herself.

"He challenged me." Tenten grumbled.

Sasuke and Rock Lee looked at her curiously. The brunette crossed her arms over her chest. Neji had challenged her to become stronger and face him again. He wants to see what she's really made of. Rock Lee sweat dropped.

"Lee, I want you to train me like how Master Gai trains you."

"But Tenten-"

"I will become stronger...and I will smash his face into the ground." the princess gritted her teeth.

Haku cocked an eyebrow. So, the Hyuga gave the princess a show. But by the physical status of the Hyuga assassin, he wasn't at full capacity yet, which meant that he may still have a chance of winning. The Kiri assassin ran a hand through his black hair and sighed. He really didn't expect Hyuga to be here, this makes everything more annoying, and he'd actually have to try to win. The magic was was drew the line between himself and the Hyuga.

"My princess! You're face!"

Haku glanced at the princess. She had a large bruise on her left cheek, and a mark on her neck. He left a few marks, Haku cocked an eyebrow. What kind of man was this Hyuga anyway? He lefts marks on the one he was supposed to be protecting. But then again based on the conversation, Tenten probably insisted they brawled.

"I'm going to kill him...with my own two hands! I will get stronger! That's a promise." The princess exclaimed.

Haku let out a chuckle. She was indeed unusual. But he saw a light in her eyes that made him smile to himself. That tough sass was just an act around them. Haku bet that she was actually hiding herself; with good reason. He wouldn't show weakness either. Standing, the Kiri assassin walked over to the princess. The group looked at him, which caused him to stop. Shoving his hands in pockets he bowed slightly to them.

"Haku, what are you doing here?" Tenten asked, still aggravated.

"Well...uh...I was...walking around...so...h-hi...?"

They looked at him. Haku sweat dropped. Real smooth, he thought to himself. He felt the stares of the group, causing him to look at his feet. The Kiri assassin wasn't social, like, at all. But he had this cute timidness to him that reminded the princess of an acquaintance of hers. Relaxing her stare, Tenten walked up to him and offered her hand.

"How bout you and I take a walk after I get cleaned up?"

The group looked at her now. Sasuke was staring wide eyed at the brunette. Was she out of her mind? First Hyuga, now the Kiri assassin?! Is she trying to give him a heart attack. Haku looked from Tenten's face to her hand. Her eyes were challenging, as if to see how far she can push him into making him uncomfortable. Matching her gaze, he took her hand and offered a smile.

"A-alright." Was all he said before leading her to her mansion.

Lee and Sasuke exchanged looks before walking after them. Lady Tsunade stayed back, watching them walk away.

"Haku seems to be of good standing."

"Yeah, for now." Tsunade replied to the King's advisor, who had appeared a few feet away.

The silver haired man had a book in his hands. He didn't glance up once from it as Tsunade sighed and smoothed out her skirts. In all her years she has never had to experience a young lady as ruthless as the princess. But then, it was partially her own fault. She had insisted on taking care of the baby when she herself had her own child to watch over. Tsunade clenched her jaw. If only she was able to do that.

"Lady Tsunade, you shouldn't blame yourself."

"Kakashi, you have never had a child."

"But I do know what it's like to lose something you love." The silverette looked up from his book.

The blonde woman glanced at him. Her child was to be turning twenty three, if she were alive. Medicine wasn't as advanced as it now. Even Tsunade, who was one of the best doctors in the land, could not save her own child.

"And for the princess, when you think about it, she gives off your persona...as you are now. Since you are older than me, so the comparison to your youth is questionable." Kakashi said.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. She was plenty young, maybe not like the Queen, but she was young enough to be able to walk around for hours at a time and not get tired. However she is not young enough to have children anymore. The blonde nanny ran a hand through her long bangs. Yes, she admitted that she was stubborn, hot headed, and she can be irritable. Tsunade even admitted to Kakashi that she had spoiled the princess as if she was her own child.

"Isn't that what mothers do?"

"I suppose. But the annoying part is when they get a mind of their own," Tsunade grumbled.

Kakashi chuckled and looked at the back of Tsunade's head.

"Will I expect to see Dan at the welcoming feast next week?"

"Yes." Tsunade replied before walking off to the princess' mansion.

Shin-Ten glared at the Hyuga, having heard of the most recent interaction with the assassin and his younger sister from Sasuke. The Hyuga had not left the training chambers all afternoon. He had patiently waited the return of Rock Lee to continue their spar. But in that mean time, Neji was training be himself. The prince stood straight, the assassin didn't bother to acknowledge his existence within the chambers.

"You know, glaring at me won't make me turn around, your highness." Neji said after a good few minutes.

"How dare you use my little sister as a punching bag." Shin-Ten hissed.

"She asked for it. And I obliged, happily." The Hyuga stated flatly as he kicked the wooden dummy.

The prince grunted. Even if his sister provoked him, he is in no place to comply. Especially with his freedom now hanging on the edge of a cliff because of his actions. That didn't seem to bother the Hyuga, the older brunette observed. That just made him even more annoyed.

"Knowing you, you probably didn't even lift a finger and still managed to-"

"She has potential."

Shin-Ten blinked at the assassin. Neji sighed. Tenten had handled that staff as if it was second nature to her. She could easily maneuver it as she pleased without stumbling about or missing a beat. Her reflexes were slow, yes, but the determination and passion she had was definitely there. Neji punched the wooden dummy and grunted. On top of that she had the nerve to come at him even though she knew she was going to lose. In the back of her mind, he guessed, she knew that he wasn't going to kill her; he couldn't if he wanted his head still attached to his shoulders. Stubborn yes, but she had guts. That's what shocked Neji most of all. Tenten wasn't afraid to die. And that's what made her interesting.

"That almost sounds like a compliment, Hyuga." the prince said with an amused tone.

Neji sucked his teeth before striking the dummy with his fist, causing a few wood chips to fly from the dent he had created. Rolling his eyes at the smirking prince, he shook his head. _Almost._

Tsunade had looked over Tenten's bruises and wrists for the fifth time. Neji had almost sprained her wrist and as for the bruises, make up was the only practical solution to that. Besides the arguing between the three teenagres in the room, the blonde nanny was able to get the princess into the bath and into a dress. As Tsunade powdered Tenten's face, she noticed the mark that Neji had left upon her neck.

"What is it? Is there something there?" Tenten asked noticing Tsunade's glare at her neck.

"He left...a hickey…" the blonde nanny said slowly, not believing what she was seeing herself.

Tenten looked toward the mirror and her cheeks became flustered. Indeed, the Hyuga had left a hickey on her neck. Glaring into the mirror, the princess groaned. Gaara wasn't going to like that when he arrived. Sasuke stomped over and looked for himself. A vein popped in his head as he lifted Tenten's chin, to make sure he wasn't imagining it.

"Tsk, that bastard."

"Easy there, kid. There's nothing you can do about it now." Tsunade said turning Tenten by her shoulders so she could continue to primp her.

Tenten sneezed suddenly causing the powder puff in Tsunade's hand to emit a puff of cream powder into the air. Sucking her teeth Tsunade, told one of the Ladies to fetch a cloth so the princess could wipe her nose. Handing the silk hanky to Tenten, the blonde nanny shook her head. If only she'd listen, Tsunade though. But then, if she did, she shouldn't be so amusing to take care of. The princess would just be another mindless figure with no personality. Placing the hanky on the vanity, Tenten lifted her chin to allow more powder to be added to her face. Scrunching up her nose, the brunette prevented herself from sneezing. Gods she hated powder. It made her look three tones lighter than she actually was, dried out her skin, and made her look painted. It was such a useless cosmetic, Tenten though. It was like putting on a fake layer of skin that was going to be washed away when she bathed for bed anyway.

"You shouldn't pout, Tenten." Tsunade said.

"Meh, I shouldn't do a lot of things…" The princess grumbled.

Once Tsunade was finished with Tenten's make up, The princess stood and smoothed down her skirts. Her brown eyes matched Lee's as she pointed to him. He was to come to her mansion tomorrow at dawn. They were to begin their training. Rock Lee, nodded solemnly, knowing that there was no way of talking her out of it. The bowl cut teen bowed slightly in response before excusing himself back to the training chambers. Sasuke had remained in the room, though. Tenten looked at him.

"Why are you still here? Don't you have a post?"

"Itachi traded with me. So, I'm to be with you for the rest of the day."

"Oh, lovely…" Tenten murmured under her breath, receiving a look from Tsunade.

Making her way from her room and out of the mansion doors, Tenten approached Haku, who had been patiently waiting for her. Bowing to her, Haku offered his arm as allowed her to lead them through the gardens. Tsunade nudged Sasuke, and they trailed behind them a few feet.

"So, Haku," Tenten hummed to herself as they walked.

"Y-yes, your majesty?"

"This guild you come from, what's it like?"

Haku side glanced her curiously. It was brutal, but it could take even the weakest being and shape it into steel. He, being eighteen, was brought over to it by a Kiri swordsmen. Haku explained that he was an orphan, and where he came from, the crime static was high. The guild was kind enough to take him in, due to his magical ability. And from that time on he was trained to kill. Apparently, a nickname had roamed around that his "Bloody Kiri guild" worked solely for themselves. But that wasn't true. Their leader was the guild master. And organization founded by the country's own head. They were the part of the military that handled the more...personal aspects of government. Tenten stayed silent as she listened to Haku. She didn't know much about the Kiri guild, or any guild for that matter besides the one here in her kingdom. But this assassin was odd, the princess thought as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was gentle (unlike a certain Hyuga she knew) and timid. It seemed too go to be true.

They reached a bench and sat down. Tenten looked at the flowered bushes around them. After all of that excitement, she felt her shoulders relax. A much needed rest, she thought. But that will come to an end starting tomorrow. Gripping the hem of her skirts, the princess' eyebrows went down south at the thought of the Hyuga. She will fight him again. Even if she has to use magic in order to catch up to him.


End file.
